Cálida nieve
by Damuco
Summary: No hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que tener un sueño y cumplirlo, como proteger los sueños de aquel al que amas.


**Hola! aquí de nuevo con un aokise ^^**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Soltó una vez más su aliento al congelado lugar, lo poco del vapor se desasió en el ambiente aunque eso poco le importaba. Alegre como estaba desde la mañana hacia con esmero su pequeña y letal arma. Ese pequeño y gran momento era gracias a la llamada del peli-celeste, que desde muy temprano lo había invitado al parque no muy lejos de donde vivían para pasar un rato entre amigos, aunque solo fueran cuatros.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando termino. Miro a su alrededor y no muy lejos de él encontró a su primera víctima. Con una sonrisa en la cara se levanto decidido.

- ¡Aominecchi~! – gritó y desde su lugar le lanzo con todas sus fuerzas su armamento. La pequeña bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la nuca del moreno.

- Tú…maldito.

Mas que enfadado se giro con claras intensiones asesinas, mas el rubio solo dio un grito y salió corriendo con el moreno persiguiéndolo, este último con una bola de nieve que, en vez de tirársela, la soltó y alcanzando al rubio, se lanzo encima de este tirándolo en la nieve.

-Parece que se divierten – menciono un alto peli-rojo mirando la escena con una gotita en la mejilla.

- … - el peli-celeste ignorando el bullicio de los otros, hacia tranquilamente una gran bola de nieve.

- ¿Qué haces Kuroko?

- Un muñeco de nieve…- contesto con su inexpresiva voz. Se detuvo de rodar una bola de nieve y miro al peli-rojo - ¿No se nota?

- Bueno…- miro al chico y después hacia donde llevaba la bola, habían otras dos mas ya empinadas para el muñeco pero la forma de estas era de todo menos redondas - "_Esta horrible_"- pensó.

- Esta horrible Testu.

El peli-rojo dio un pequeño brinco al ver que el moreno dijo lo que él pensaba. La pequeña sombra giro su rostro para lanzarle alguna bola de nieve al mal educado pero el rubio se le adelanto, otra vez, tirándose en la espalda del moreno que perdió el equilibrio y cayó con la cara hundida en la nieve.

- ¡Aominecchi! ¡Tonto! – Se sentó en la espalda del moreno mientras golpeaba su cabeza - ¡me hiciste tragar nieve! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

- ¡Mmg! ¡Mhp! ¡Mhnp!– al tener al otro encima y su cabeza siendo presionada por las pálidas manos del rubio, no podía respirar. Después de unos segundos, arto de las quejas del otro se giro botando al rubio de su espalda -¡Kise, te matare!

Y nuevamente estaba encima del rubio poniéndole nieve en la boca, mientras este trataba por todos los medio de zafarse de los brazos del moreno mientras reirá escandalosamente.

-Definitivamente se están divirtiendo.

El peli-rojo dejo de ver a la pareja y se giro para ver al chico con su muñeco de nieve. Estaba por preguntarle algo cuando el rubio pasa a un lado de él y de Kuroko, siguiéndole el moreno paso junto a ellos, pero contrario al rubio, no esquivo el intento de muñeco sino que paso encima de el, dejándolo totalmente pisoteado y arruinado.

Kagami trago duro mientras veía el aura asesina del peli-celeste, este tomo su gigantesca bola, que era la cabeza del muñeco, y apuntando se la lanzo con ataque especial y todo al moreno. No se salvo, con el impacto cayó nuevamente al suelo y se arrastro varios metros lejos de ellos, el rubio curioso se detuvo y lo vio deslizarse cual trineo en navidad por la nieve.

El oji-miel soltó una risa, pero de inmediato lo pensó unos segundos y después se giro a ver al peli-celeste.

-Me pregunto quién será el siguiente – dijo el más pequeño con una sonrisa nada amigable. El rubio lo miro nervioso temiendo por su integridad física, mientras el peli-rojo con algo de miedo pensaba "_Soy incapaz de decirle ahora que quería una guerra de bolas de nieve_".

…

-Tsk no veo porque deba llevarte – molesto y refunfuñando, el moreno se quejaba mientras llevaba al rubio en su espalda.

-No seas cruel Aominecchi, me duele todo el cuerpo – lloriqueaba el rubio mientras se aferraba al cuello del otro chico.

-A mí me golpeo más fuerte, contigo fue piadoso, rubio llorón.

-Les lance la misma a ambos – dijo el peli-celeste a un lado de ellos.

-Sí, pero a Kise lo golpeaste más de cerca, kuroko – dijo divertido el peli-rojo caminado al lado de su sombra.

-Pues debió correr cuando tuvo la oportunidad- respondió inexpresivo como siempre.

-Eres malo conmigo Kurokocchi ~ no me diste ninguna oportunidad.

-… Vamos a comer allí – le ignoro mientras se detenía y apuntaba a un mini-restaurante.

-Cruel ~

El resto ignoro de igual manera las quejas del rubio y caminaron, como venían haciendo hace un par de buenos minutos, por las calles de la ciudad hacia el dichoso restaurante.

Entraron y más de algunos se les quedaron viendo, más específicamente al moreno, al traer cargando al rubio en su espalda. Sintiéndose el centro de atención el peli-azul dejo caer al chico al suelo importándole poco si pudiera o no levantarse.

-¡Aominecchi! – se quejo mientras veía al moreno rascarse la nuca para nada apenado y caminar hacia alguna mesa vacía. Por su lado paso el peli-celeste ignorando a su herido amigo – Kurokocchi ~…- lloriqueo quedito en su lugar.

-Vamos – miro hacia su costado y el peli-rojo le tendía su mano sin mirarle. Agradecido la tomo levantándose.

-¡Gracias, Kagamicchi!

-Sí, si - caminaron hasta donde estaban el otro par. Llegaron y se sentaron.

-Eres un quejita Kise – con la mano en su mentón usándola de apoyo, resopló el moreno- ni que estuvieras inválido ahora.

-Aominecchi tonto – hizo un pequeño puchero que el moreno encontró adorable pero desvió el rostro.

-Y bueno ¿Qué pediremos?

-Ya pedimos la orden, Bakagami.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si yo no eh ordenado nada! … ¿Y en qué momento lo hicieron?

-Oh, allí vienen nuestras ordenes – dijo el peli-celeste mirando hacia un costado. Una sonriente joven traía los pedidos de los chicos, a cada uno se los entrego enfrente cuidadosamente.

-El pastel es para la nena rubia de allí- dijo divertido el moreno al ver que la chica se había equivocado.

-Lo siento – susurro ella cambiando los pedidos.

-Aominecchi, no soy una chica – pucheroso susurro avergonzado el rubio al ver que el moreno le había pedido un trozo de su pastel favorito.

Comieron con algo de tranquilidad. Entre riñas de los más altos, las risas del rubio y la falta de presencia del peli-celeste, terminaron y siento el foco de atención en todo momento salieron del restaurante con el rojo y azul adelante peleándose como ya era costumbre.

-¿Y cómo está tu pierna, Kise-kun?

-… - el rubio lo miro curioso – bien, supongo.

-¿No la forzaste anoche? – le pregunto de reojo con la duda en su rostro.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué habría?

-Bueno, me dijiste que anoche Aomine-kun y tu se confesaron ¿Acaso no tuvieron sexo después?

-¡Kurokocchi! – Grito totalmente abochornado el rubio - no seas tan directo con ese tipo de preguntas – le susurro viendo de reojo a los dos de más adelante, que ajeno a todo, seguían discutiendo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno…solo nos confesamos y nos dimos un beso – dijo con una tonta sonrisa y su rostro ruborizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo eso? – Observo a los chicos, mirando atento al moreno – me cuesta creer, pero son aburridos.

-¿Eeh?... Kurokocchi~ - le hizo un puchero mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Me cuesta creer que Aomine-kun se contuviera, con lo atrevido y sin cerebro que es. Pensé que se te tiraría encima nada mas abrieras la boca - el rubio lo miro interesado, paso la mirada hacia su chico y saco una pequeña y gentil sonrisa.

- … bueno, a veces tiene su lado tierno.

Caminaron por las iluminadas calles hasta llegar a una estación de bus. Estuvieron todo el día afuera disfrutando de ese clima hasta que la noche llego, era hora de retomar al hogar de cada uno.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos – dijo el peli-rojo mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta- kuroko, te iré a dejar a tu casa – miro al pequeño recibiendo un sí con el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Más te vale dejarlo en la puerta de su casa, Bakagami.

-Tsk, Cállate, Ahomine.

-¿Ahh?

-Bueno chicos – interrumpió el rubio al ver que ya iban a iniciar una nueva pelea – nos vemos la próxima semana, ¡Kurokocchi~! - se acerco al chico y lo abrazo efusivamente - ¡Cuídate mucho!

-… - el otro lo miro tratando se zafarse- creo que yo debería decir eso, Kise-kun. Cuida mucho tu integridad física, si sabes a cual me refiero – y con eso descoloco al rubio dejándolo con la duda, aunque en el fondo sabia para donde iban esas palabras.

-Bien, mucho cariño – el moreno tomo cual gato por el cuello al rubio y lo alejo del menor – no vemos Tetsu, Bakagami.

-Ahomine.

-Nos vemos – dijo el peli-celeste despidiendo a sus amigos.

…

Caminaban a paso normal o eso era el andar del moreno, el rubio iba a unos pasos más atrás. El peli-azul se detuvo y lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Te duele ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? – Detuvo su andar y miro al más alto- ¿Por qué lo dices Aominecchi? Estoy bien. Si lo dices por mi lesión ya paso una semana, no te preocupes – iba a retomar pero vio al moreno enseñando su espalda junto a sus manos.

- Y en una semana no se te sanara, tonto. Ahora sube.

El rubio lo miro descolocado pero pronto afloro una sonrisa en su rostro. Alegre se subió en la espalda del moreno para que lo cargara y emprendieron la caminata así. Sin decirse palabra alguna se fueron por esas calles en donde los arboles eran adornados por lucecitas de colores.

El rubio miraba a su alrededor, el frio hacia que el vapor de su boca saliera cálido y que sus mejillas se tornaran rosa. Se aferro al otro y restregó su nariz en el cuello del moreno.

-Estas helado.

-Bueno…estamos en invierno Aominecchi, y está nevando.

-No me tomes por tonto – murmuro fastidiado haciendo reír al rubio.

-A propósito, Aominecchi…

-¿Mm?

-Escuche de kurokocchi que golpeaste a Haizaki…

-"…me amargo el día_" –_ pensó el moreno algo molesto- ¿Y qué pasa con el idiota ese?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – el rubio trato de buscar su mirada pero el moreno la desviaba.

-Porque el imbécil se lo busco – respondió toscamente y volteo el rostro hacia el rubio - ¿Por qué te importa? Eso no te incumbe para nada – trato de parecer enojado para zanjar el tema.

-... – el rubio lo miro y escondió su rostro en el cuello de este – _"Me incumbe, porque lo hiciste por mi" –_ pensó con una sonrisa – Aominecchi vamos al parque cerca de mi apartamento – dijo sin sacar su sonrojado rostro del cuello del otro.

-No, hace demasiado frio y podrías enfermar.

-¡Aominecchi!

-¡Aich! ¡No grites!

-Estas preocupado por mi – se enrosco mas en el cuerpo del otro haciéndolo tambalear.

Algo fastidiado llegaron al dichoso parque, después de algunos gritos y varios berrinches por parte del rubio, el moreno termino cediendo ante el capricho de este. Lo bajo de su espalda y el rubio elevo sus manos tratando de atrapar los copos de nieve.

El moreno lo observo atento, cada una de sus pequeñas reacciones, se veía tan hermoso siendo bañado por ese manto blanco mientras infantilmente jugaba con la nieve. Desvió el rostro con una sonrisa. Estaba más que feliz por ser la pareja de tremenda deidad.

-¡Aominecchi!

Su pequeño mundo se quebró cuando sintió el ardor en sus rostro para posterior la nieve en su cara cayera al suelo. Con un tic en sus ojos se giro viendo al rubio.

-Kise…- lo llamo con lúgubre voz- ¡Te lo buscaste, ahora si te enterrare en la nieve!

Y se lanzo hacia el rubio y este feliz corría por el solitario parque para que su chico no lo atrapara. Pasaron varios minutos tratándose de atrapar, correr y gritar como si fueran dos pequeños niños. El moreno con una sonrisa se agachaba para recoger nieve y lanzársela al rubio, y este como podía las esquivaba y le lanzaba también sus ataques, hasta ya por el cansancio y el tenue dolor en su tobillo se dejo atrapar y caer en la nieve.

Ambos agitados se reían uno encima del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido producto del juego.

-Ao..¡Aominecchi! quítate me duele el cuerpo.

-¡Ja! Ahora te quejas, hace un momento corrías muy bien.

-Mooh~ lo digo enserio – le hizo un puchero mientras lo miraba, el otro tenía su rostro oculto en el pecho del mas pálido –Aominecchi, me congelo.

-Tsk

Bufo y trato de levantarse, mas unas frías manos se posaron en sus mejillas y sintió los labios del otro. Abrió los ojos, fijos en el rostro sonrojado del más pálido. Sonrió entre el beso y se dejo llevar. Aproximo mas su cuerpo al contrario, llevo una mano a sus cabellos y profundizo el beso.

El rubio pasó sus manos de la mejilla del otro al cuello. El frio poco a poco estaba dejando de sentirlo, ahora sus propias mejillas ardían y su boca la sentía deliciosamente húmeda. Dejando de lado por completo de donde estaban, se dejo llevar por ese contacto. Mas el moreno más preocupado que consciente, se detuvo y separo sus labios del menor.

-resfriaras rubio tonto.

El otro lo miraba contrariado con un puchero, a él no le importaba enfermarse si tenía más de ese contacto. Divertido por pensar aquello se relamió los labios y se acerco para un nuevo juego de su boca contra la de su chico mas antes de hacerlo sintió un horrible frio en su vientre.

- ¡Wuaaaahh! – de un manotazo alejo al otro de su cuerpo y se quito la nieve que cubría su estomago -¡Aominecchi! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? – medio lloro mientras se levantaba aun limpiándose.

-Te lo buscaste – miro divertido al otro. No negaba que si el rubio seguía con ese jueguito lo haría suyo importándole poco donde estaban y las condiciones del lugar.

-Eres malo, no te dejare dormir en mi dep -¡Achuu! …

-…te lo dije ¿no?- el rubio no dijo nada un momento, mirándolo con un puchero se acerco al moreno.

-Si yo me resfrío, tu también lo harás – le dijo resentido y cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

-Yo no soy una nena para resfriarme – comento divertido mientras daba media vuelta emprendiendo camino hacia el departamento.

-¡Que no me compares con una chica! – grito y se tiro en la espalda del moreno, este le grito que se caerían por las acciones del otro pero este simplemente reía arrimándose en su espalda.

Tambaleantes llegaron al departamento del rubio, con este a cuestas entraron. El moreno apenas si pudo abrir la puerta aunque el rubio estaba en su espalda, hace un rato que no lo escuchaba gritar o quejarse.

-Llegamos kise – espero los berrinches del chico pero nada. Avanzo hacia el living del lugar y con algo de cuidado lo dejo en uno de los sillones.

-¿Llegamos? – pregunto algo somnoliento el ojimiel mientras el moreno se acomodaba a su lado, hincándose en el suelo, aun costado del sillón.

-Es lo que acabo de decir tonto – el rubio solo murmuro pequeñas frases mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El más alto lo contemplo un momento, ya suponía que el chico estaba agotado y aun así este había preferido salir todo el día a divertirse; jugando como un pequeño en la nieve, jugar a las atrapadas y todo. Bueno él también se había divertido, no negaba aquello pero el rubio estaba convaleciente por así decirlo, la herida en su tobillo aun no mejoraba y este prefería andar corriendo y saltando como si nada.

Soltó un suspiro revolviéndose sus propios cabellos. Lo bueno de todo eso es que ahora él podía estar ahí, velando por la integridad del rubio, cuidándolo de sus ocurrencias y protegerlo de todo lo que fuera necesario. Protegerlo de lo que amenazara su vida y futuro de manera más directa. Más directa que antes, ahora que ya empezaron a salir como pareja.

-_"Al menos el idiota de Haizaki se llevo una golpiza"_ – pensó el moreno. Llevo su mirada al herido tobillo del rubio y lo acaricio con sutileza –_"Como vuelva a lastimarte no la contara otra vez"_

Se acerco a la frente del más bajo y la beso con cariño haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiro entre sueños.

En aquel momento apenas y se aguantaba de contenerse de golpear más a aquel tipo. Le hirvió la sangre cuando lastimo al rubio y se sintió tan satisfecho de devolver aquel golpe. Claro que era buena la venganza, más si se trataba de marcar territorio, o así lo pensaba el moreno. Pero sobre todo la dicha de poder proteger aquello que es tuyo, alejar la amenaza y proteger aquel chico era lo que lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Aunque el confesarse para estar más cerca de aquel ser fue lo mejor.

"_No hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que tener un sueño y cumplirlo" _Se separo apenas pensó aquello. Miro el rostro del chico, observándolo con infinito amor y volvió acercarse más pero esta vez lo hizo en sus labios, depositó un pequeño y corto beso para luego susurrar.

-Te amo Kise, y siempre protegeré tus sueños.

°~Fin~°

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ quiero escribir un aoki de mas cap, pero mi mente no da para mas XD**

**Reviews? owo**

**nos vemos y cuídense! **


End file.
